


though the truth may vary this

by signsoflife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflife/pseuds/signsoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve watched their last six games, and Keith’s been their best player every game," said Morris, who is renting his house in Phoenix to Yandle this season. "I talk to everybody there, and I keep in touch with him. I’m biased, but I’m also hard on him, I’ll tell him if he’s not playing well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	though the truth may vary this

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, massive thanks to 206fragilebones, without whom this would not exist.

Just shy of two minutes left in the second they're in the defensive zone, haven't even made it over the blue line and Keith is coughing the puck up for a turnover. It's like he just goes completely blank for a second and what seems like a good idea ends up going back for a goal. 

A goal that ties the game up at two.

Mo doesn't say much to him during the intermission; there's not much he could say that he hasn't said before. 

Keith spends most of the seventeen with his head in hands, tugging a little at his hair. On the way back to the ice, Mo says, "Head back in the game," and his voice is hard.

He can't do it, second-guessing himself into another two turnovers that only barely stay out of the net. And worse, his offensive play sucks and no one else can manage to score either. They end up losing 4-2.

Mo's still quiet in the dressing room after and it's starting to freak Keith out a little. Mo's silence becomes an itch beneath his skin that gets worse when he follows Mo out to the bus and then up to his room.

"I don't want to talk," Mo says as he fits his keycard into the slot. 

"Yeah, okay, no problem," Keith says. He turns away, ready to sulk in the quiet of his own room, but Mo's got a hand on his wrist and he's pulling Keith into his room. Keith follows and then stops when Mo backs him up against the door. He doesn't say anything, barely looks at Keith as he unknots his tie, pulls it free. Finally, though, he says, "Kneel down."

He doesn't think, just sinks down to his knees, and lets Mo tug his hands together. It's not a huge shock when the tie slinks around his wrists. Mo knots it tight and Keith pulls at it. He tests the knots and the give and finds the knots strong, not much give. 

Mo narrows his eyes a little and then steps back and away. 

Keith tips his head back to watch, tracking Mo moving around the room. Mo doesn't acknowledge him once.

He flexes his fingers occasionally as Mo moves from his suitcase to the closet and back and they start to tingle after a bit. His dick is already half-hard in his trousers. 

Being ignored is starting to fuck with his head, but Keith is determined to be good until Mo decides he's done ignoring him.

Mo continues to ignore him for a while, just long enough for Keith's fingers to get mostly numb and his knees to start aching, but then he comes over and just looks down at Keith. 

"You want me to untie you?" he says and Keith starts to nod, cuts himself off.

"Whatever," he says, stuttering. "Whatever you want."

"Can you hold still without it?" Mo asks and Keith doesn't even think, just shakes his head, says, "No, no. Leave it."

Mo doesn't nod, doesn't say anything, just pushes a hand through Keith's hair. It's getting a little long, he hasn't had a chance to cut it lately, and Mo grabs on hard just above the nape of his neck. It makes Keith gasp a little and his breath exhales roughly over Mo's forearm.

"Please," he says when Mo doesn't do anything right away. He just stands there staring down at Keith.

"Please what? I thought you were going to blow me," Mo says and Keith tries to get closer, do just that.

Mo's shirt is unbuttoned, loose, but he's still got his undershirt and slacks on. No shoes.

Keith tries to get close, mouth open over the fly. Mo's grip on his hair pulls another gasp out of him, keeps Keith away from his dick.

"Come on," Keith says and god, he sounds wrecked already. He hasn't even gotten Mo's dick in his mouth. He says, "Please, Mo," and Mo's hand loosens just a little in his hair. Just enough that Keith can get close enough to mouth over his erection through the fabric. It's sloppy, not his greatest work. Mo's breathing is getting choppy, though, and it's not long before he's opening his fly for real, pulling his dick out for Keith to finally get his mouth on.

Keith has spit all over his chin, mouthing roughly at Mo's dick as Mo holds onto his hair.

Mo doesn't make much sound, not even when Keith sucks him in deep, sucking like he knows Mo likes. Hard and deep and it's not enough. Even with Mo's hand tugging at his hair, harder and harder the closer he gets, it's not enough. Keith needs something, some sort of friction or fuck, _something_. He needs Mo inside of him, pushing him into the mattress and fucking him hard.

It doesn't take much longer even though it feels like approximately forever. Finally Mo's hips are fucking into his face and Keith takes all of it as Mo comes down his throat.

Keith is still achingly hard when Mo pulls out, thumb pressing soothingly at his mouth, his cheek. He's still hard when Mo drops down to his knees and unknots the tie from around Keith's hands. He's massaging at Keith's fingers, pulling life back into them as he says, once, twice, "Don't move them, don't move."

Keith nods even as Mo bites at his chin and tugs roughly at his fly.

"You want to get off?" he says and Keith can only moan brokenly, nod jerkily.

"Keith," he says, a warning.

"Yes, yes." He has to force the words out and they don't sound right, but Mo's hand is wrapping around his dick, dry and rough.

"Tell me."

"Please," Keith says, broken and awful. He's done. Just like that. Mo twists his wrist and Keith comes all over his own belly and lap.

Mo's tugging at him when Keith comes back from La La Land, trying to get him up onto his feet, onto his bed. It takes a few pulls and then Keith is struggling up. He stumbles into Mo and it's a bit of a realization when he can put his hands out, touch Mo's hip and his chest.

But then Mo's tugging at him some more, unbuttoning his shirt and undressing him slowly, pushing him down onto the bed.


End file.
